A Heart Full of Love
by Harlequin Heart
Summary: A one-shot featuring Nyo!Canada, America, and Nyo!Italy, based upon a famous song from the musical Les Misérables.


**I got this idea while listening to "Heart Full of Love" from the musical Les Misérables. Then I came to to thinking… "why does this song remind me of America, Italy, and Canada?" I will never know why, but I decided to write this fanfiction. I sincerely apologize if it sucks.**

Seeing Alfred so excited and, well, happy had never been an unusual sight, yet Madeline could not help but feel a little melancholy and depressed as Alfred held onto her wrist and happily allowed her to lead him through the streets of Paris and to the house of his beloved whom his eyes had graced on that single fateful day.

However, little did Alfred know about Maddie's deep, unrequited love for him that she had kept secret for as long as she could possibly remember. It killed her inside to know that she had not been the cause of Alfred's happiness. To know that it had, indeed, been somebody else. Now, any small chance she ever had with Alfred was completely demolished. She knew someday she would have to discover that he would never love her as anything more than just a good friend. And that was all it would ever be.

Just a friend. Nothing more. He would never feel this way for Maddie as he felt for the beautiful and angelic girl from across the Parisian streets. Yet why was Maddie leading him to this girl's house? To make herself suffer even more?

Yet seeing Alfred so joyous and content meant the world to Maddie; even if it hadn't involved her. Yet she could not help but feel a little despair.

"In my life,

She has burst like the music of angels, the light of the sun!

And my life,

Seems to stop as if something is over and something has scarcely begun!"

Maddie couldn't help but giggle as Alfred pranced in the streets, taking her hands and spinning her around in glee.

"Madeline," Alfred grinned, "You're the friend who has brought me here! Thanks to you, I am one with the gods and Heaven is near!" She stood back as he caught sight of the wrought iron fence, "And I soar to a world that is new, that is free!"

Every word that he says is a dagger in me. Thought Maddie, silently watching as Alfred eagerly approached the fence, awaiting his love.

In my life,

There's been no one like him anywhere,

Anywhere, where he is.

If he asked,

I'd be his.

In my life,

There is someone who touches my life.

Waiting near. Alfred beamed as he saw the sudden figure of his amour gracefully approaching the fence, her hazel eyes full of wonder.

Waiting here. Maddie stood to the side, careful not to make herself visible and allowing the two lovebirds to confess their neverending love for each other. The love that she would never, ever have.

"A heart full of love," spoke Alfred through the fence, "A heart full of song - I'm doing everything all wrong! Oh God for shame! I do not even know your name! Dear Mademoiselle, won't you say? Will you tell?"

The girl smiled warmly as her hazel eyes began to grow ever wider, her light, delicate brown hair cascading down her shoulders, her hair curl changing into an endearing heart shape, as her alluring voice rang out like the song of a bird.

"A heart full of love! No fear, no regret."

"My name is Alfred F. Jones." Alfred replied, the faint trace of a blush becoming more and more noticeable.

"And mine's Felicia."

"Felicia," Alfred repeated, "I-I don't know what to say!"

"Then make no sound."

"I am lost."

"I am found!"

Maddie sighed in despair as she witnessed the happiest moment of Alfred's life occur before her very eyes. The love of her life…in love with somebody else. Maddie felt as if her heart would shatter and crumble into a million pieces.

Fresh tears formed on the corners of Maddie's eyes as Alfred's and Felicia's soft and tender words of love pierced her like a sharpened blade. Unable to listen to anymore of their calm words, she began to take off down the street.

Alfred… Goodbye, dearest Alfred…

A heart full of love

(He was never mine to lose)

A heart full of you!

(Why regret what cannot be?)

A single look and then I knew!

I knew it, too!

(These are words he'll never say…not to me…)

From today,

(Not to me, no.)

"Every day." Felicia said in a hushed voice as her delicate fingers wrapped themselves around Alfred's hand through the fence.

(His heart full of love.)

"For it isn't…"

"A dream." Alfred finished.

"Not a dream." Felicia joined, their eyes locking each other's.

"After all."

(He will never feel this way…)


End file.
